ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
7th Heaven (TV series)
| executive_producer = Brenda Hampton Aaron Spelling E. Duke Vincent (both; seasons 1–10) Chris Olsen Jeff Olsen (both; season 11) | company = Spelling Television CBS Paramount Network Television (2006–2007) (season 11) | distributor = Paramount Domestic Television (2000–2006) CBS Paramount Domestic Television (2006–2007) CBS Television Distribution (2007–present) | country = United States | language = English | network = The WB (1996–2006) The CW (2006–2007) | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 11 | num_episodes = 243 | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | list_episodes = List of 7th Heaven episodes | website = | website_title = 7th Heaven Haven }} 7th Heaven is an American television drama series created and produced by Brenda Hampton that centers on the Camden family and their lives in the fictional town of Glenoak, California. The series debuted on August 26, 1996, on The WB, where it aired for ten seasons. Following the shutdown of The WB and its merger with UPN to form The CW, the series aired on the new network on September 25, 2006, for its eleventh and final season, airing its final episode on May 13, 2007. 7th Heaven was the last series to be produced by Spelling Television (later produced by CBS Paramount Network Television for the eleventh and final season) before it was shut down and became an in-name-only unit of CBS Television Studios. Premise The series follows the Reverend Eric Camden—a Protestant minister living in the fictional town of Glenoak, California—as well as Eric's wife Annie and their seven children. Except for Lucy, the children are all named after key biblical figures. Originally, there are five children (making it a family of seven). The twins are born in season three, in the episode "In Praise of Women". Four of the children, Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon, at different times, move away from home during the show's run. Simon goes to college, Mary goes to live with her grandparents and Matt marries and pursues his career as a doctor, far away from the family. Despite these three being absent from the Camden home, the house is always full. When Lucy marries, they move into the garage apartment. Their daughter is born while they are there. Later, they move into a home next door. Ruthie leaves for a short while in the final season to go to Scotland. The Camdens offer shelter to various house guests at different points in the show. Main cast and characters * Stephen Collins as Eric Camden * Catherine Hicks as Annie Camden * Barry Watson as Matt Camden (seasons 1–6 and 9; recurring 7–8, special guest 10) * David Gallagher as Simon Camden (seasons 1–7 and 9–10; recurring season 8) * Jessica Biel as Mary Camden (seasons 1–6; recurring season 7, special guest 8 and 10) * Beverley Mitchell as Lucy Camden * Mackenzie Rosman as Ruthie Camden * Happy as Happy the Dog * Lorenzo Brino as Sam Camden (seasons 3–11) * Nikolas Brino as David Camden (seasons 3–11) * Maureen Flannigan as Shana Sullivan (season 4; recurring in season 3) * Chaz Lamar Shepherd as John Hamilton (seasons 4–5; recurring in seasons 1–3) * Adam LaVorgna as Robbie Palmer (seasons 5–7; recurring in season 4) * Geoff Stults as Ben Kinkirk (season 7; recurring in seasons 6 and 8–11) * Rachel Blanchard as Roxanne Richardson (seasons 7–8) * Ashlee Simpson as Cecilia Smith (seasons 7–8) * Jeremy London as Chandler Hampton (seasons 7–8) * George Stults as Kevin Kinkirk (seasons 7–11; recurring in season 6) * Scotty Leavenworth as Peter Petrowski (season 8; recurring in season 7) * Tyler Hoechlin as Martin Brewer (seasons 8–11) * Sarah Thompson as Rosanna "Rose" Taylor (season 10; recurring in season 9) * Haylie Duff as Sandy Jameson (seasons 10–11) Episodes Production Although originally produced for Fox in 1996, the show aired on the WB. It was produced by Spelling Television and distributed for syndication by CBS Television Distribution. Its producers, including Aaron Spelling, considered it wholesome family viewing, incorporating public service announcements into the show. The final season of 7th Heaven was shown on the inaugural season of The CW. The show wrapped production on the final episode March 8, 2007, about one month before most shows film their last episodes of the season. This was due largely to the fact that after ten years of working together, the actors, producers and crew had gotten production down to a steady pace, slashing costs repeatedly and routinely coming in well under budget. This resulted in 7th Heaven filming episodes in shorter time during the final seasons. 2006 renewal After much deliberation within the now-defunct WB network, it was made public in November 2005 that the tenth season would be the program's final season because of high costs, which were revealed to be due to a poorly negotiated licensing agreement by the WB network a few years earlier. The program's future was hanging in the balance and it was entirely in the hands of the newly established CW network whether to renew it for an eleventh seasonal run. In March 2006, the main cast of characters were approached about the possibility of returning for an eleventh season. After further consideration by the CW network, it was decided three days after the airing of its "series finale", that 7th Heaven would be picked up for an eleventh season, which would air on their network in the Monday-night slot that had helped make it famous. Originally the show was renewed for thirteen episodes, but on September 18, 2006, the renewal was extended to a full twenty-two episodes. Along with the show's unexpected and last-minute renewal came some changes. The show's already-low budget was moderately trimmed, forcing cuts in the salaries of some cast members and shortened taping schedules (seven days per episode instead of the typical eight). David Gallagher, who played Simon, chose not to return as a regular. Furthermore, Mackenzie Rosman, who played youngest daughter Ruthie, did not appear in the first six episodes. Catherine Hicks missed three episodes in Season 11, as another cost-cutting move. Additionally, George Stults was absent for a few episodes at the beginning of season 11. Also, after airing Monday nights at 8/7c for ten seasons, plus the first two episodes of season 11, the CW unexpectedly moved 7th Heaven to Sunday nights as of October 15, 2006. The Sunday/Monday lineup swap was attributed to mediocre ratings of shows on both nights. While 7th Heaven did improve in numbers over the CW's previous Sunday night programming, it never quite hit its Monday-night momentum again. Reception Critical reception The Parents Television Council often cited 7th Heaven among the top ten most family-friendly shows. The show was praised for its positive portrayal of a cleric and for promoting honesty, respect for parental authority, and the importance of a strong family and a good education through its storylines. It was proclaimed the best show in 1998-1999 by the Parents Television Council. The council also explained "7th Heaven manages to provide moral solutions to tough issues facing teenagers without seeming preachy or heavy-handed. Additionally, unlike most TV series, 7th Heaven shows the consequences of reckless and irresponsible behavior." It was also noted that "While addressing topics such as premarital sex and peer pressure, these parents and Eric are eager to provide wise counsel along with love and understanding." Diane Tourjée describes the show as an example of "casual indoctrination ... which aims to advocate for the beliefs of Christianity without arguing for them explicitly", citing Sammy Rhodes, campus minister at the University of South Carolina, who argues that "Satan loves 7th Heaven much more than Breaking Bad" because he deems the depicted acts of "trying to correct bad behavior by making people good" unrealistic, and calls the world portrayed by the series as "nice, clean, moral, and totally Christ-less."Diane Tourjée, 'Satan's Favorite TV Show': The False Moralism of '7th Heaven', Broadly, 26th Aug. 2016. U.S. ratings 7th Heaven was the most watched TV series ever on the WB. Hallmark Channel|website=Hallmark Channel|access-date=2018-01-26}} It holds the record for the WB's most watched hour at 12.5 million viewers, on February 8, 1999; 19 of the WB's 20 most watched hours were from 7th Heaven. On May 8, 2006, it was watched by 7.56 million viewers, the highest rating for the WB since January 2005. When the show moved to the CW, ratings dropped. Possible reasons for the decline include an aired "Countdown to Goodbye" ad campaign for the last six months of the 2005–06 season, which promoted it as the final season ever; though the CW announced the series' unexpected renewal, it didn't promote the new season strongly via billboards, bus stops, magazine or on-air promos. Lastly, the network moved 7th Heaven from its long-established Monday night slot to Sunday nights, causing ratings to drop further. The series had a season average of just 3.3 million on the new network, losing 36% of the previous year's audience. It was the third most watched scripted show on the CW. Overall, it was the seventh most watched show. Awards and nominations * Emmy Awards ** 1997: Outstanding Art Direction for a Series (Patricia Van Ryker and Mary Ann Good) – Nominated * ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards ** 2000: Top TV Series (Dan Foliart) – Won ** 2001: Top TV Series (Dan Foliart) – Won * Family Television Awards ** 1999: Best Drama – Won ** 2002: Best Drama – Won * Kids' Choice Awards ** 1999: Favorite Television Show – Nominated ** 2000: Favorite Animal Star (Happy the dog) – Nominated ** 2001: Favorite Television Show – Nominated ** 2002: Favorite Television Show – Nominated ** 2003: Favorite Television Show – Nominated * TV Guide Awards ** 1999: Best Show You're not Watching – Won ** 2000: Favorite TV Pet (Happy the dog) – Nominated * Teen Choice Awards ** 1999: TV Choice Actor (Barry Watson) – Nominated ** 1999: TV Choice Drama – Nominated ** 2000: TV Choice Drama – Nominated ** 2001: TV Choice Actor (Barry Watson) – Nominated ** 2001: TV Choice Drama – Nominated ** 2002: TV Choice Drama/Action Adventure – Won ** 2002: TV Choice Actor in Drama (Barry Watson) – Won ** 2002: TV Choice Actress in Drama (Jessica Biel) – Nominated ** 2003: TV Choice Drama/Action Adventure – Won ** 2003: TV Choice Actor in Drama/Action Adventure (David Gallagher) – Won ** 2003: TV Choice Breakout Star – Male (George Stults) – Won ** 2003: TV Choice Actress in Drama/Action Adventure (Jessica Biel) – Nominated ** 2003: TV Choice Breakout Star – Female (Ashlee Simpson) – Nominated ** 2004: TV Choice Breakout Star – Male (Tyler Hoechlin) – Nominated ** 2004: TV Choice Actor in Drama/Action Adventure (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 2004: TV Choice Drama/Action Adventure – Nominated ** 2005: TV Choice Actor in Drama/Action Adventure (Tyler Hoechlin) – Nominated ** 2005: TV Choice Actress in Drama/Action Adventure (Beverley Mitchell) – Nominated ** 2005: TV Choice Parental Units (Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks) – Nominated ** 2005: TV Choice Drama/Action Adventure – Nominated ** 2006: TV Choice Breakout Star – Female (Haylie Duff) – Nominated ** 2006: TV Choice Parental Units (Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks) – Nominated * Young Artist Awards ** 1997: Best Family TV Drama Series – Won ** 1997: Best Performance in a Drama Series – Young Actress (Beverley Mitchell) – Won ** 1997: Best Performance in a Drama Series – Young Actor (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 1997: Best Performance in a TV Comedy/Drama – Supporting Young Actress Age Ten or Under (Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Family TV Drama Series – Won (tied with Promised Land) ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Leading Young Actress (Beverley Mitchell) – Won (tied with Sarah Schaub) ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actor (Bobby Brewer) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Danielle Keaton) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Molly Orr) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Leading Young Actor (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Leading Young Actress (Jessica Biel) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Supporting Young Actress (Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated ** 1999: Best Family TV Drama Series – Nominated ** 1999: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actor (Craig Hauer) – Nominated ** 1999: Best Performance in a TV Series – Young Ensemble (Beverley Mitchell, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel, David Gallagher, Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated ** 2000: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Kaitlin Cullum) – Won ** 2000: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Leading Young Actress (Beverley Mitchell) – Won ** 2000: Best Family TV Series – Drama – Nominated ** 2001: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Brooke Anne Smith) – Won ** 2001: Best Family TV Drama Series – Nominated ** 2001: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Jamie Lauren) – Nominated ** 2002: Best Family TV Drama Series – Nominated ** 2002: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Ashley Edner) – Nominated ** 2002: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Leading Young Actor (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 2002: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Supporting Young Actress (Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated ** 2004: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Supporting Young Actress (Mackenzie Rosman) – Won ** 2005: Best Family Television Series (Drama) – Nominated ** 2005: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actor (Tyler Hoechlin) – Nominated ** 2006: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Young Actor Age Ten or Younger (Drake Johnston) – Nominated ** 2007: Best Family Television Series (Drama) – Nominated ** 2007: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Supporting Young Actress (Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated ** 2007: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Young Actor Age Ten or Younger (Nikolas Brino and Lorenzo Brino) – Nominated ** 2008: Best Performance in a TV Series – Young Actor Ten or Under (Lorenzo Brino) – Nominated ** 2008: Best Performance in a TV Series – Young Actor Ten or Under (Nikolas Brino) – Nominated * Young Star Awards ** 1997: Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Drama TV Series (Beverley Mitchell) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Drama TV Series (Jessica Biel) – Nominated ** 1998: Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series (David Gallagher) – Won ** 1999: Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 2000: Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series (David Gallagher) – Nominated ** 2000: Best Young Ensemble Cast – Television (David Gallagher, Jessica Biel, Beverley Mitchell, Mackenzie Rosman) – Nominated Availability Syndication CBS Television Distribution handles the domestic and international distribution of the series. Season one episodes were retitled 7th Heaven Beginnings. Although the series did not receive a rating other than TV-G throughout its 11-season run, reruns on some cable/satellite channels have been given either a TV-PG or TV-14 rating (depending on the subject matter). In the United States, the show began airing reruns in off-network syndication on September 25, 2000, but ceased to air in syndication in September 2002, while the series was still in first-run broadcast on The WB and later on The CW. The show then aired on the ABC Family channel from the fall of 2002 until 2008. Then, It was announced on April 1, 2010, that ABC Family had re-obtained the rights to the series, and would begin airing it at 11 a.m. (ET/PT) on weekdays beginning April 12, 2010. However, after one week, ABC Family abruptly pulled the show and replaced it with a third daily airing of Gilmore Girls. It started airing on “superstation” WGN America on September 8, 2008, though it had previously aired on from 2000 to 2008 during its initial off-network syndication run. Incidentally, the series aired in first-run form on WGN from the show's 1996 debut on The WB until 1999, when WGN ceased to carry WB network programming on its national feed (7th Heaven, along with Sister, Sister, The Parent 'Hood and The Wayans Bros. are the only WB series to air in both first-run broadcast and off-network syndication on WGN America). Since September 2010, 7th Heaven no longer airs on WGN America. The series also began airing on Hallmark Channel around the same time as when WGN America began to carry reruns of the series again. Hallmark Channel airings of the series, however, truncated the opening credit sequence removing the majority of the theme song except for the first stanza and the last few seconds of the theme. Both channels removed it in 2010. Crossroads Television System aired the show in Canada. In August 2011, the show was dropped from the lineup. It can now be seen on Joytv, . , GMC (now known as UP) is the first network to air 7th Heaven in the United States since 2010 and began airing the series with a marathon on July 7, 2012. Due to allegations of child molestation against Stephen Collins, the network pulled the series from its schedule as of the afternoon of October 7, 2014. 7th Heaven briefly returned to UP in December 2014; however, it was quickly removed from the schedule. UP CEO Charley Humbard stated, "We brought the show back because many viewers expressed they could separate allegations against one actor from the fictional series itself. As it turns out, they cannot." However, in the summer of 2015, UP brought back the series, where it currently airs from 12PM to 3PM (EST). As of 2017, it also airs on GetTV and Hallmark Drama. In the United States, all eleven seasons of 7th Heaven are available to stream on Amazon Prime and Hulu. In the United Kingdom, it aired on Sky One on a weekly basis as a part of its primetime slots at 8pm. In Australia, 7th Heaven was originally broadcast on Network Ten. Reruns of the series have been aired weekdays on satellite channel FOX8 and Network Ten's digital channel Eleven. It is on RTE (Radio Telefis Eireann) in the Republic of Ireland. Home media CBS DVD (distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment) has released 7th Heaven on DVD. They have released all 11 seasons in Region 1. In region 2, seasons 1-7 have been released while in region 4 the first 6 seasons have been released on DVD. On August 22, 2017, it was announced that the complete series would be released on DVD for November 14. References External links * * * * Category:1990s American teen drama television series Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:2000s American teen drama television series Category:2007 American television series endings Category:Christian entertainment television series Category:The CW shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Teenage pregnancy in television Category:Television shows set in California Category:Television series about families Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Spelling Television Category:The WB shows Category:Television series created by Brenda Hampton Category:Religious comedy television series